Chariots of the Gods
by X-Lander
Summary: General Hammond's reaction to SG-1's debriefing after their second return from Cimmeria.


#  Chariots of the Gods?

by

###  [Mark Safransky][1]

  


* * *

DISCLAIMER: All Stargate SG-1 characters are the property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp and Showtime Networks Inc. No infringement of those rights is intended. 

* * *

"Incoming Travelers!" boomed from the PA system throughout the SGC complex. 

"Sir, it's SG-1's code transmission." explained the airman at the control console to the Commanding General of SGC, who was looking over his shoulder. 

"Open the Iris." commanded the General. 

Below the Control Room in the main chamber, the Iris opened to reveal the wormhole of the activated Stargate. Suddenly, four figures emerged from it and walked down the ramp as the Stargate disengaged. SG-1 had returned from Cimmeria at last. 

"SG-1, get cleaned up and report for debriefing," came the orders from the General. 

**Conference Room**   
**Stargate Command**   
**Cheyenne Mountain Complex**

"Welcome back SG-1. Are you ready for the debriefing, Colonel?" asked the General. 

"Yes sir, though I think I can safely say for all of us that this is going to be a long one." replied Colonel Jack O'Neill, the officer in charge of Stargate Team One. 

"I would agree seeing the artifacts you returned with," replied the General.   
  


"Um, General Hammond, Sir, the only person they work for is Sam, uh, Captain Carter. Apparently, being a former Goa'uld host gives a person the ability to use the Goa'uld technology. Like the former Goa'uld, Kendra, we met the last time we went to Cimmeria." Dr. Daniel Jackson, the teams civilian Linguist and cultural expert, explained. "Unfortunately, she was killed by the forces Heru-Ur brought to conquer Cimmeria." 

"Heru-Ur?" questioned General Hammond. 

"The Goa'uld in charge of the invasion. He's..." replied Captain Samantha Carter, the Air Force astrophysicist on the team. 

"He is an extremely powerful and feared System Lord," Teal'c, the Jaffa who had once been Prime of Apophis before defecting to Earth, interrupted. "He is the son of Ra and Hathor. He is renowned as a conqueror of worlds and feared even by other Goa'uld." 

"I see," exclaimed the General. "Colonel, if you'd care to begin with the events on Cimmeria in chronological order..." Giving a nod to an airman who started a recording device. 

"Yes sir. We exited the Stargate into the scene we saw through the MALP." O'Neill began. "We saw three pyramids being constructed in the distance, which Teal'c explained were landing platforms for Goa'uld pyramid ships. They were like the one on Abydos. Anyway, then Gairwyn appeared and we were attacked by a force of Jaffa." O'Neill stopped to take a drink of water and continued with the debriefing. 

**Conference Room**   
**3 hours later**

"Anyway, I ordered Dr. Jackson and CPT. Carter to go with Gairwyn to find this Hall of Thor's Might and see what they could find. Admittedly, I was hoping for weapons," the Colonel said with a smirk. 

"I see. Captain Carter, would you care to continue from this point and describe what happened to you, Dr. Jackson and the Cimmerian woman, Gairwyn?" asked Gen. Hammond. 

"Yes sir," replied the blond astrophysicist. "Gairwyn led us through the woods for a few hours to a stone relic that stood about 8 to 9 feet high with a large red crystal inbedded in it. Gairwyn told us it was forbidden to touch it. We found nothing like a hall but Daniel thought that the artifact was simply like the obelisk we found on our original trip in that it was simply a transportation device. Daniel touched the crystal and we were transported to a hall with another device like the first." 

"When you say transported, you mean you were physically moved in the blink of an eye?" 

"Yes sir. Like what happened to Col. O'Neill and Teal'c when they were sent to the labyrinth to face Thor's Hammer last time." 

"Matter transportation," stated the General with a snort. "I still have trouble believing that. It sounds too much like Star Trek." 

"Well, it was a very interesting experience." exclaimed Daniel. "It would be something to look into. I mean," he blurted after seeing the looks he got from the others, "Now that we know it's possible, we should ask for permission to search through the artifacts stored at Area 51 for anything which might give us a clue on how the Asgards do it." 

"And why would we look into whatever Area 51 does?" inquired the General. 

"Um, because..." Daniel began. 

"Sir, if you'll let me continue my account, I believe it will answer your question." Sam broke in. 

"All right, continue." 

**Conference Room**   
**1 hour later**

"He resembled what?!?" General Hammond exploded. 

"Uh, he looked just like the Gray Aliens said to have crashed at Roswell, New Mexico in the forties." Daniel responded. "Plus, Thor himself said that his species has visited Earth many times." 

"So what you're saying is that the Asgards are the Grays. And that they have been and probably still are visiting Earth?" 

"Yes sir. That's what led Sam and I to believe that with this knowledge in hand, we could probably help make sense of anything recovered from Roswell." Daniel continued hopefully. 

"I see I'll have rethink a lot about things." the General sighed. "This complicates everything. How do I explain to the President of the United States that all the stories of Gray aliens are probably encounters between humans and Asgards? He's going to wonder what we're drinking here to come up with that one." 

"Well, we can at least tell him everything we found out about good 'ole Thor and the Asgard on this mission." O'Neill commented. 

"I'll take that under advisement." Gen. Hammond stated as the debriefing continued. 

**Conference Room**   
**2 hours later**

"Is there anything else you wish to add people?" the General asked. 

The members of SG-1 glanced at each other then responded in the negative. 

"Good, write your reports and we'll reconvene tomorrow afternoon at thirteen hundred hours." 

The last thing SG-1 heard before the General's door slammed shut was a low disgusted muttering, "Great, the Norse gods visit us in flying saucers. Chariots of the Gods indeed."   
  
  
  
  


**The End**

Feedback to [Mark Safransky][1]   


  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:x-lander@geocities.com



End file.
